Exonoma Flotilla
The Exonoma Flotilla, somtimes refered to as the Grand Exonoma Flotilla or simply GEF or EF, is the military branch responsible for the safeguarding of the Exonoma's space. It works together with the Exonoma Crusaders as they are the primary means of transport for them. The Flotilla has 2 classes, the 'Spatium Occupantis' and the 'Exterminatore'. History The Flotilla was created during the Fourth Era by the Chranegla council. Its first objectives were to discover habitable planets and transporting materials, soldiers and civilians. Afterwards this role was given to commercial companies as the Flotilla began to focus more on a military aspect. Joining the Flotilla When an Exonoma wishes to join the Flotillas they have to fill an application which asks their medical condition (has to be confirmed by a doctor) and what job they want to have inside the military. When the application has been seen the volunteer will be evaluated and tested to see his capablities. Sometimes they redirect them to other duties but many will pass these tests. Once passed they will be positioned on crafts that do patrols to see how quickly they get used to the life as a 'spacer'. When they have served several months onboard the patrol vessels they will be repositioned to a war vessel and engage in direct combat. Military Vows Spatium Occupantis "I am the fiber in the muscle of the Flotilla, my actions and those of my fellow Exonoma change the fate of the ship I serve on. If I or anyone else fails to do our duty the carefuly oiled clockwork will break, may Theyri cleanse our souls when this happens." Exterminatore "I am the shadow of the Flotilla, I am a hidden blade ready to strike at any moment. My sacrifice will save hundreds of my kin and kill thousands of my enemies. I am ready to embrace death and serve Theyri in the afterlife." Doctrine Spatium Occupantis The Spatium Occupantis (Latin for 'Space Inhabitants') are the servicemen and woman that work on the ship, they make sure eveything is maintained and that the enemy keeps out. Exterminatore The Exterminatore (Latin for 'Destroyers') are servicemen and woman that reside on the ship but use boarding crafts to attack the enemy ships and destroy it from the inside or even capture it. Markings Troops can be recognised by the stripes on their armour, the amount of stripes marks the tier and the colour marks the rank. Ranks Spatium Occupantis Marine The Marine is the standard soldier in the Exonoma Navy. This rank is usually given to Draei and Vaangurds. Marine Tier 1 The T1 Marines are positioned all over the ship mostly defending airlocks and hangars against hostile boarders. Marine Tier 2 The T2 Marines have to stay on the move to defend the ship against boarders, they are equipped with a slightly stronger armour and weapons. Marine Tier 3 The T3 Marines are tasked with defending the bridge, the armoury, the core, the barracks and the medical bay against boarders. They are considered as elites and have the best weapons and armour obtainable. Operator Operators are Exonoma responsible for using the ship's weaponry, they direct the main guns. the engines, life support, communications and defences. Operator Tier 1 T1 Operators manage the ship's defence systems. Operator Tier 2 T2 Operators manage the shields, airlocks and doors inside the ship. They are also responsible for the life support. Operator Tier 3 T3 Operators work in the bridge and at the engines, they are in direct contact of the commander of the ship. Lieutenant A Lieutenant is a Second-In-Command of a ship being directly under the Captain. Captain The Captain is the commander of a ship. Commander The Commander rank is given to the officer leading a strike force. Admiral The Admiral leads a fleet inside a Flotilla. Grand Admiral A Grand Admiral is in command of a Flotilla. Exterminatore Infiltrator The Infiltrator is the basic rank for the Exterminatore, they are commanded by Sabouteurs and Marksmen. Infiltrator Tier 1 The T1 Infiltrator is led in a relative large group by either a Saboteur or Marksmen. Infiltrator tier 2 The T2 Infiltrator is led in a smaller group by either a Saboteur or Marksmen. Saboteur The Saboteur's task is to disrupt communications, weapons and engines inside the enemy ship. Saboteur Tier 1 The T1 Saboteur leads a relative large group of Infiltrators. Saboteur Tier 2 The T2 Saboteur leads a smaller group of Infiltrators. Hunter The Hunter's task is to roam the ship killing unaware hostiles, they try to locate key figures such as officers to break the enemy's morale. Hunter Tier 1 T1 Hunters operate in groups of 5, they mostly roam areas of which they've cut the power from. Hunter Tier 2 The T2 Hunters operate in groups of 3, they hunt down officers to break the enemy's morale. Marksmen The Marksmen's job is to move around the enemy's ship and wreak havoc upon everything and everyone he sees, he has to destroy fighters in the hangar, capture the armoury and the barracks and kill everyone he sees. Marksmen Tier 1 The T1 Marksmen leads a relative large group of Infiltrators. Marksmen Tier 2 The T2 Marksmen leads a smaller gorup of Infiltrators. Arsenal The Exonoma Marines make use of Railguns, Energy- and Plasma weaponry during combat in space. Their ship's weaponry are mostly lasers. Spacecraft The Exonoma make use of the following types and classes of ships. *Fighter **Verunas Class Fighter *Bomber **Verunas Class Bomber *Corvette **Verunas Class Corvette *Cruiser **Verunas Class Cruiser *Destroyer **Verunas Class Destroyer *Battleship **Verunas Class Battleship *Dreadnought **Verunas Class Dreadnought *Obliterator **Verunas Class Obliterator *Capital Ship **Hive Class Capital Ship **Verunas Class Capital Ship Known Fleets *First Exonoma Flotilla: Commonly known as the 'Home Flotilla', this gargantuan fleet defends the core worlds of the Exonoma empire. *Second Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Northern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the northern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Third Exonoma Flottila: Known as the 'Northeastern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the northeastern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Fourth Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Eastern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the eastern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Fifth Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Southeastern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the southeastern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Sixth Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Southern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the southern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Seventh Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Southwestern Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the southwestern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Eighth Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Western Flotilla', this fleet is tasked with protecting the western regions of the Exonoma empire. *Ninth Exonoma Flotilla: Known as the 'Northwestern Flotilla', this fleets is tasked with protecting the northwestern regions of the Exonoma empire. *Tenth Exonoma Flotilla: The Tenth Flotilla was the first fleet to be assigned to the Blackstar's defence since its repositioning. *Eleventh Exonoma Flotilla: The Eleventh Flotilla was the second fleet to be assigned to the Blackstar's defence since its respositioning. *Twelfth Exonoma Flotilla: The Twelfth Flotilla was the third fleet to be assigned to the Blackstar's defence since its repositioning. *Thirteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 13th Flotilla, also known as the 'Heavy Flotilla', is the second largest flotilla owned by the Exonoma and is used to attack enemy planets. *Fourteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 14th Flotilla is one of the five 'Assault Flotillas', they are responsible for attacking enemy planets and fleets. *Fifteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 15th Flotilla is one of the five 'Assault Flotillas', they are responsible or attacking enemy planets and fleets. *Sixteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 16th Flotilla is one of the five 'Assault Flotillas', they are responsible for attacking enemy planets and fleets. *Seventeenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 17th Flotilla is one of the five 'Assault Flotillas', they are responsible for attacking enemy planets and fleets. *Eighteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 18th Flotilla, also known as the 'Major Obliterator Flotilla', is used to lay siege on planets that have little to no value to the Exonoma. The Verunas Class Obliterator *Nineteenth Exonoma Flotilla: The 19th Flotilla, also known as the 'Minor Obliterator Flotilla', *Twentieth Exonoma Flotilla: The 20th Flotilla is mostly used for logistical reasons throughout the empire transporting weapons, vehicles and troops to where they're needed. They have large bulky ships with strong ships and weapons. 67% of this flotilla consists of transport ships while the other 33% are warships meant for protecting the transport ships. *Twenty-First Exonoma Flotilla: The 21st Flotilla is repsonsible for scouting in enemy space, but unlike the 22nd and the 23th it had stronger ships and can engage the enemy in open combat for a while. *Twenty-Second Exonoma Flotilla: The 22nd Flotilla is responsible for scouting in enemy space, it has many fast ships and fighters who can stay stealthy by capturing their released heat for a while. It is not made to engage the enemy in open combat and will always retreat rather than to fight. *Twenty-Third Exonoma Flotilla: The 23th Flotilla is responsible for scouting in enemy space, it has many fast ships and fighters who can stay stealthy by capturing their released heat for a while. It is not made to engage the enemy in open combat and will always retreat rather than to fight. *Twenty-Fourth Exonoma Flotilla: The 24th Flotilla is responsible for discovering new planets, galaxies and civilisations. *Twenty-Fifth Exonoma Flotilla: The 25th Flotilla is responsible for discovering new planets, galaxies and civilisations. Important Individuals Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri